


Drama

by Val_Creative



Series: 100DaysofProblematic [91]
Category: W.I.T.C.H.
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Comfort, Excessive Drinking, F/M, House Party, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Mutual Pining, Post-Canon, Romantic Friendship, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 19:44:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15848103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: There’s never a dull moment in Heatherfield, after the first time Will uses the Heart of Kandrakar. Caleb prefers Earth overMeridian, for sure. He never gets chocolate chip ice cream back there, or air-conditioning, or a hot shower. OrWill— a glorious, rebellious eighteen, shedding her tomboyish skin, growing out her red hair.





	Drama

**Author's Note:**

> It's been such a loooooooooooooooong time since I've thought about this OTP. There's still a teeny place in my heart for them. Any of my Will/Caleb shippers still lurking around? Come say hi! I hope you enjoyed the fic and any thoughts/comments are so so appreciated!

 

091\. Drama

*

There's never a dull moment in Heatherfield, after the first time Will uses the Heart of Kandrakar.

Caleb prefers _Earth_ over Meridian, for sure. He never gets chocolate chip ice cream back there, or air-conditioning, or a fifteen minute hot shower.

Or _Will —_ a glorious, rebellious eighteen, shedding her tomboyish skin, growing out her red hair.

He's seen her at one of Cornelia's pool parties, forgoing the swimsuit, and instead dressed in a low-cut, black dress that hugs against her upper thighs and the roundness of Will's bum. The slim sleeves reach to Will's fingertips, and the V-neck splits open down to her torso, attached by multiple, golden clasps. Three, white embedded gems sit between Will's half-revealed breasts.

When everybody starts to leave, Caleb glimpses her on the neutral-carpet floor of a guest bedroom, kicking up her legs, holding up a fluffy, jet-black cat and making affectionate kissy noises to it.

"You feelin' alright, Will?" he murmurs, sitting on the mattress.

She slow-snorts, nuzzling the relaxed, purring animal wrapped in her arms.

" _Kinda high_ ," Will admits. Caleb's throat, and his groin, clenches up instinctively, his pulse thudding faster when she tilts her head and glances over him, eyelashes fluttering. " _Kinda getting horny_ …"

Caleb rumbles out an awkward, stifled noise. "Let's get you home," he says, grabbing her wrist.

She pukes in the rickety, speeding car, between her knees and onto Caleb's interior. He carries bridal-style her into the Vandom household, thankful for her lack of parental attendance.

" _We met like this_ , _Cal_ …" Will mumbles, pressing her warm, opening mouth against his neck sleepily. " _You held me in your arms_ …"

He smirks. "I did… even though you were a brat."

" _Uura'brat_ …"

Caleb helps her pee, looking away when appropriate, and brush her teeth, slipping one of her clean, oversized nightshirts over the dress.

She's beautiful like this, rumpled and perfumed and messy, with Will's lips bitten-red.

She's _always_ beautiful, Caleb realizes.

*

 

**Author's Note:**

> 100 Prompts - Table 3 [here](https://78.media.tumblr.com/7175fd38dd4c079b939894a04e20635f/tumblr_p9o091wDyg1qh1cr6o1_540.gif). Link to all tables [here](https://100-situations.livejournal.com/573083.html).


End file.
